The invention relates to a trim part for a motor vehicle.
A trim part is known from DE 202 01 528 01. This trim part is formed in the shape of a pillar panel, for example for a B-pillar on a motor vehicle. It is provided that this trim part consists of an individual plastic profile which is produced in a plastic injection moulding process, which has both a support part for fastening to the vehicle and a high-gloss visible surface.
Furthermore, a trim part is known from EP 1 695 808 B1, in which the support part is formed from a thermoplastic material having high mechanical resistance and good impact resistance, to take over the fastening function. A cover part made of plastic is injected to this support part, wherein this cover part is formed from a different plastic from the support part. A multi-component injection moulding process is provided for this.
Such trim parts have the disadvantage that the visible surface of the cover part, said visible surface being formed of plastic, does not sufficiently fulfil the requirements for scratch resistance and/or weather resistance.